


She should be nervous

by Witchgirl1234



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: A Breznick rewrite of the Quarantined episodes, Morgan contracts the virus and Claire realises that she made a mistake
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	She should be nervous

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, Claire's mother died earlier just because I feel like that is important for how their relationship starts but there is nothing else that is significantly different 
> 
> I have already written the second part so let me know if you would be interested in reading that :) 
> 
> All lines from the episodes belong to the creators

Part one 

Claire took a couple deep breaths with her arm propped behind her neck and she stared at the ceiling.

It never failed to amaze her just how good that felt.

It was definitely better than being with some random man.

She turned her head to find the person who gave that feeling (not for the first time) and she mirrored the blonde woman’s smile.

“Why are you staring?” Claire asked with a little laugh as she draped her hand onto Morgan Reznick’s bare hip.

“I’m not staring,” Morgan argued and leaned forward to place a kiss to Claire’s lips and then to her cheek and she shifted so that she moved down to her neck, “at least I’m not staring anymore.”

Claire hummed and lifted her head, but this turned into a moan when she found her pulse point with practised ease.

“I have to go,” Claire said, but despite her words, she still lifted her head for better access as Morgan continued to work at the pulse point.

“Then go,” Morgan said against her neck and managed to elicit another moan.

Claire allowed herself a few moments to enjoy it.

It was kind of hard to believe that she could be so ready to go already.

But it was a shame that she had work to get to.

“It’s not fair that you have a day off,” Claire said and finally pushed Morgan up so that she was hovering over her, wearing a very smug smirk.

“Well...I could use the free time to make you dinner for when you get back,” Morgan said, but she deflated when Dr Browne frowned.

With a heavy sigh, she rolled off Claire and set about trying to find her clothes.

“Morgan…” Claire sighed.

“Look, I get it, we’re not in a relationship, I’m sorry I brought it up,” Morgan said as she pulled her shirt on and tried to find her jeans.

Claire sighed again.

She should have expected this.

Frankly, one of the first things Morgan ever said to her was that she couldn’t do sex without feelings.

The real question was, why did Morgan keep falling into bed with her?

The occasional date invitation obviously meant that she had feelings but Claire just wasn’t ready for a relationship.

She didn’t have time to even think about it.

However, she still hated the idea of leaving a perfect morning like this.

“Morgan…” she tried again as the other woman put on her shoes.

Morgan was about to turn to listen to the explanation again.

She knew that she would accept it again, because would rather keep this going rather than watch Claire be with someone else.

However, before Claire could say any of her prepared speech, Morgan’s phone buzzed so she grabbed it with no hesitation and accepted the call, “hello?”

“Hi Dr Reznick, Dr Lim asked if you could come in today? We’re short in the ER,” came through the device.

Morgan cleared her throat and replied, “sure I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She heard a ‘see you soon’ on the other side of the line before she hung up.

“Looks like I don’t have the day off anymore, so it doesn’t matter anyway,” Morgan announced and stood to do up her jeans, “I guess I’ll see you at the hospital.”

Claire was about to protest but she didn’t know what it was that she was going to say so she just clamped her mouth shut and fell down onto her pillow when she heard the front door close. 

S

“Thanks for getting me called in, Tyler,” Morgan said the moment she saw the paramedic.

She had a lot of practice rushing from Claire’s apartment to collect her things for work, so she was completely composed as she pulled on her gloves.

“See that sounds like sarcasm, but I’m willing to bet I saved you from an awkward situation, so I’m just going to say you’re welcome, Reznick,” Tyler shot back, “plus if this turns into a crisis, where else would you want to be?”

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her friend.

It was times like this that she regretted telling Tyler about her situation with Dr Browne.

In her defense, she was very tired at the time and she needed to blurt it out to someone.

He could probably guess what she would be doing during the morning of her day off.

So she didn’t comment on what he said as they made it to a patient’s bed.

Dr Reznick came face-to-face with the man in the Santa hat and said, “I hear you’re having some stomach pain?”

He nodded and replied, “it hurts a lot, I figured it was probably the candy canes, but I took some Pepto. Didn’t help at all.”

“How many candy canes we talking?” the doctor asked.

“Three or four...dozen,” he said, and when Dr Reznick tilted her head, he hastily added, “of the little ones. They pass them out at the mall where I work. I like to munch on them...keeps me in character.”

“Sounds like you might be overdoing it. Take off your shirt,” Morgan instructed and as the patient started removing one of his braces to do what he was told Morgan turned to Tyler and asked, “how did you know for sure that I was still in town?”

“Because the holidays are ‘an obligatory performance where families buy each other gifts and pretend everything is perfect’, which is why you tell yours you have to work every year even when you don’t,” Tyler replied with a certain amount cockiness. 

Morgan actually smiled at him.

The man in the Santa hat finished pulling up his shirt and said, “he’s a good listener.”

“I am,” Tyler replied, “but I’m not her type.”

Morgan would have elbowed him if it wasn’t completely unprofessional.

She turned back to her patient who was looking back with pure amusement on his face.

However, she drew her eyebrows together and asked, “what’s the scar from?”

As she stepped forward to place a hand on his chest, the man replied, “Rudolph is an ass,” he received a little huff of laugher from both Morgan and Tyler before he actually answered the question, “it’s a minor bowel resection for diverticulitis eight months ago.”

Morgan nodded while she inspected the area and she turned to the nurse to say, “we need to do a contrast CT.”

She was about to bring her attention back to the patient as the nurse walked away, but Shaun broke her concentration as he came over and announced, “you need to come with me.”

Morgan frowned but said nothing when Shaun grabbed Tyler by the jacket and pulled him away.

“I’ll be right back, okay Pete?” she said and the santa-hatted patient nodded instantly.

She left the man just in time to hear Shaun announce, “Dr Lim, he has it too. There on his neck. A rash. It wasn’t there earlier.”

Tyler pulled down his jacket so that the doctors could see what Shaun was referring to.

Dr Lim squinted at it and said, “it hasn’t fully developed but it could be the same thing.”

“It can’t be. I had on a mask, gloves…” Tyler argued, sounding just a little scared.

“Did you keep the mask on the whole time?” Shaun asked, “with airborne diseases that’s important.”

Tyler stared back blankly, searching his memory for a small blip in judgement.

Before he could say anything though, a loud beeping sounded out.

The nurse appeared and announced, “it’s Marianne, her o2 SATs are crashing.”

“Get another dose of IV methylprednisolone,” Lim ordered with no hesitation and the doctors all moved simultaneously.

Tyler didn’t know what else to do so he just followed them.

S

-Twenty minutes later-

“You like Italian?”

Morgan furrowed her brow and turned to look at the man on the bed as her hands continued to finish setting up the IV automatically.

“La Nostra?” Tyler continued, “it’s great. Barbecue? Ethiopian?”

“What are you talking about?” Morgan asked, still trying to process the death of Marianne. It was kind of hard to believe that her biggest problem a couple hours ago was whether the woman she was sleeping with would have dinner with her.

“Where you’re going to take Claire on your date,” Tyler replied.

Morgan stared at him for a second.

Neurological issues weren't one of the symptoms right?

“She made it very clear that she doesn’t want to date me,” Morgan replied.

Tyler chuckled and said, “I’ll ask her for you, she can’t turn down the request of a dying man trapped in isolation, right?”

“Sure, Tyler,” Morgan replied with a little smirk.

“What about Sushi? She likes sushi right? Who doesn’t? And a surgeon must be pretty good with chopsticks...I mean she might need a cocktail to soothe her nerves so she might not be perfect…”

“And why would she be nervous?” Morgan scoffed.

“Have you seen you? You are smart as well as beautiful…” Morgan looked down at the compliment but he still carried on, “I’ve accepted that you’re not into me, even though I’m awesome and I just need to make sure you know that you deserve everything from a relationship. If she can’t see that she should be nervous then it’s her loss.”

Morgan genuinely didn’t know what to say so she just looked up to the monitor with a slightly bashful look on her face.

The look turned grim and she said, “you have a fever.”

The grin on Tyler’s face fell away and he instead looked pleadingly at the doctor.

S

“The decision to implement the quarantine was made after consultation with the board. The CDC has been kept fully informed, and we will be proceeding in accordance with all protocol.”

Claire was brought out of her haze when Dr Andrew’s face disappeared from the screen.

Her chest actually hurt right now.

Her...Morgan was in quarantine because of her.

It wasn’t like having dinner with Morgan was the worst thing in the world, she would have enjoyed it. She could be looking forward to it right now instead of worrying.

The problem was what came after the meal because she knew there would be more and they would get serious.

She could definitely see herself falling in love with Morgan Reznick was the issue.

Falling in love meant that it would hurt if anything happened to her. After her mother’s death, she didn’t want to have that feeling again.

But if the sensation in her chest was anything to go by, it didn’t matter whether she denied the dates or not, she still had that feeling without the memories of the dates.

She felt like an idiot.

She forced herself to look away from the blank screen and over to Melendez.

“Shaun, Lim and...Morgan are in there,” she exclaimed, hoping that neither Melendez nor Park noticed the pause before she said the last name or the quiver in her voice she had tried very hard to avoid.

Thankfully, Melendez just replied, “and our patient is out here.”

Claire relaxed just a little but there was still the concern that Chris Santos desperately needs a bone marrow transplant today on top of everything else.

It wasn’t as if Morgan being in a quarantined area was a death sentence. In fact, statistically it was unlikely that anything would happen.

She could re-evaluate everything Morgan Reznick-related later when she knew that her patient was going to be okay.

So she forced herself to focus when Dr Park said, “there’s no sign of the donor. He’s not answering my calls. I asked my contact at San Jose PD to do a home check-in.”

Claire and Melendez nodded but then Park’s phone buzzed.

“Park,” he answered and instantly stood up, “he’s down there? How...yeah put him on,” he looked over to his colleagues to explain, “it’s security...Kellan’s stuck in the quarantine.”

Melendez didn’t hesitate to gesture for him to go.

Park moved towards the door and said over his shoulder, “I’ll pass along anything I hear from San Jose PD.”

Claire and Melendez exchanged a look, but they were both too worried about the women stuck in quarantine to notice the other’s concern.

S

While Dr Lim and Dr Murphy tried to resolve a bowel obstruction with a saline enema, Dr Reznick told Tyler, “we’ve got you on a pretty high dose of antivirals.”

“So what’s next?” Tyler asked weakly.

“We’re debating nitric oxide…”

“No, I mean if this doesn’t turn around,” the paramedic slurred, “what happens to me next?” 

Morgan sighed but still replied, “ARDS, then full respiratory failure.”

Tyler suddenly looked more terrified if that were possible and then started to cough.

Morgan swallowed hard before she perked up a little and said, “hey, I’ve got an idea for a first date with Claire...Archery. I used to compete when I was young.”

“Basically you’d be showing off?” Tyler replied with a weak laugh.

“I can show her some tricks. Teach her the spit-finger hook, how to anchor...and when she says ‘no’ again, we can go as friends so I can demolish you,” Morgan explained.

“Well, that sounds like a reason to live,” Tyler said, finally smiling now. 

When they started becoming friends, he did think about asking her to go for a drink with him but there never seemed to be a good time.

That seemed stupid now though as Morgan lay her hand on his forearm.

He was sure that they could have become good friends.

S

Claire was quite proud of herself thus far.

She had managed to focus on Chris Santos and not the fact that Morgan was in quarantine with some infectious disease.

She wanted to call her a couple of times to talk about that morning but was hardly a priority for either of them.

There was no logical reason to think that would be the last conversation she would ever have with her.

They could sort it out later.

However, as she marched into see Dr Andrews with Dr Melendez, it was hard to ignore the whole Morgan-situation.

“What happened to the CDC getting a team here today?” she heard Andrews call to a member of the board.

“They confirmed that it started in Malaysia last week. Between the virologists already there and the ones grounded on the East Coast because of the snowstorm,” one of them replied.

Both Melendez and Claire turned their attention to the screen showing the ER.

Melendez watched Lim checking someone’s pulse.

Claire’s eyes were drawn to Morgan in full PPE, checking over Tyler the paramedic.

Thankfully, Melendez asked, “what do we know about the virus?”

“Similar symptoms to SARs, but much faster moving,” Andrews replied.

“Is Bob Cravens infected?”

“Not so far,” Andrews said, walking around the table as he spoke, “currently Tyler Durnes, the EMT, is the only person displaying symptoms.”

“We need his bone marrow. I’d like to go in and get it. I’ll comply with all protocols,” Melendez announced.

“You’re not hot zone certified. None of us are,” Andrews replied.

“Our Leukemia patient has no immune system. He’ll die soon without a marrow transplant,” Melendez argued.

“Well, then you best find him another donor because no one or their bone marrow is leaving that quarantine…” he turned away indicating that the conversation was over as he asked someone else, “have you heard from county about taking our PICU transfers?”

Melendez took the hint and motioned for Claire to follow him back to their patient.

S

“How are my O2 SATs?” Tyler asked weakly.

Morgan tried her best not to look worried as she glanced at the number on the screen and she replied, “holding steady.”

Tyler sighed in relief.

“Do you want to call anyone?”

“Uh, I, uh...I...I thought about letting my mom know...what was going on, but…she’d just worry about me and feel bad she’s not here, so...she knows I love her,” Tyler stuttered out.

The door opened and Dr Lim asked, “how’s it going in here?”

“Dr Reznick was just telling me how she’s going to ask her girl on a date,” Tyler replied.

Lim raised an eyebrow at her colleague, who just shook her head and said, “I think that it may have been your imagination.”

Tyler scoffed and Lim smirked as her eyes fell onto the monitor.

“I don’t like the drop in his O2 SATs. Let’s start him on nitric oxide,” she announced.

Tyler sighed and looked over to Morgan and said, “I knew we were actually friends.”

Morgan let out a laugh though the tears in her eyes were obvious. 

Lim smiled sadly at both of them.

S

“His fever is climbing,” Morgan announced fifteen minutes later outside the isolation as she pulled off her gloves.

Lim nodded as she did the same and replied, “give the nebuliser time to work, but cooling blankets could help, could you get some from the closet?”

Dr Lim frowned when Morgan didn’t reply and she looked up at the other woman staring at her wrist.

“Dr Reznick?” Lim tried again and was about to take a step closer to her.

Morgan’s eyes shot away from the rash on her wrist and said, “Dr Lim, you should put your mask back on.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m infected,” Morgan replied and showed her wrist and hit the button with her other so that she could step back into the isolation room with Tyler.

This time, she was wearing no PPE.

Dr Lim could do nothing but stare at her resident with widened eyes.

At the same time, Tyler looked up at the commotion and he felt a pang in his stomach when he saw Morgan staring at her wrist with no protective gear on.

“You got it too?” he asked, it sounded like he could barely get the words out.

Morgan looked over to him and just nodded with a sigh as she came over to stand next to his bed. 

“I’m sorry, Morgan,” he replied with a groan, but he wasn’t sure whether it was because he had gotten her called in or because she probably got it from him. Before Morgan could say that he had nothing to apologise for, he asked, “you guys any closer to figuring this thing out?”

“We would have already cured you if we had,” Morgan replied, a little snappishly.

Tyler just let out a little huff of laughter and said, “promise me something, Reznick?”

Morgan relaxed the tension in her shoulders a little and nodded.

“When you get out of here, ask Dr Browne to archery and if she says ‘no’ then find someone who is smart enough to realise that archery with you would be awesome.”

“Tyler…” Morgan started.

Tyler closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, which caused him to cough a little before he said again, “you have to promise me.”

Morgan swallowed hard and replied with her hands gripping the railing, “okay fine I promise and I promise I’ll tell you as soon as I’ve asked her.”

“Good,” Tyler said and the pair shared a smile until the paramedic closed his eyes and a screeching beep sounded out as the man flatlined not a second later.

Morgan released the railing and her hands moved on their own as she pressed the button to make the bed go flat. She removed the pillow then she started chest compressions.

And she continued to do the compressions while Dr Lim rushed into the room outside to put her protective gear back on as quickly as she possibly could.

She barely registered anything as she continued pumping until Dr Lim said, “clear” and she automatically removed her hands from his chest and looked at the monitor for any signs of change.

She then continued compressions when nothing changed and Lim continued doing her part.

Just like when the woman had come in and set up the defibrillator, Morgan barely registered what she was doing until she said:

“Going to 360 joules. Clear.”

There was no change again so she started compressions yet again.

“We can crack his chest and do cardiac massage,” she said between each breath as she pushed the paramedic’s chest.

“Dr Reznick, I would need to have Petringa bring in the internal paddles from the trauma bay…” Lim replied.

Morgan didn’t look at her boss as she pressed on her friend’s chest taking in deep breaths as she did.

Lim would have mentioned that she shouldn’t be exerting herself this much when she was infected with the same thing that caused this to happen to Tyler, but judging by the look of despair on her face that would hardly be effective.

It was for this reason that she instead said forcefully, “Morgan!”

Dr Reznick did a few more compressions but finally took a step back so that the sound of the flatline filled the room again.

She stared at Tyler’s pale face and then looked almost pleadingly over to Dr Lim.

Audrey was pretty sure that the expression was because her friend just died, but all Lim could think about was that it wouldn’t be long until Morgan was in this position.

She wasn’t sure whether she could deal with losing another colleague.

Since she couldn’t think of anything to say, Dr Lim just said, “time of death…”

S

Dr Lim was pissed.

Or exhausted.

She couldn’t decide.

She had one diabetic man complaining about how much (or little) insulin he had been given. A pregnant woman. A resident in isolation with her dead friend’s body.

Now on top of that the saline enema was not enough to resolve the bowel obstruction for Santa Pete, so she and Murphy needed to set up an OR in a quarantined ER.

In other words, they needed to improvise.

Shaun pushed the bed outside the isolation room and Morgan watched with a frown as Lim followed him in. 

“There’s no Neptune machine,” Dr Lim announced as she entered.

Dr Reznick’s eyebrows shot up at the words and asked, “are you performing surgery?”

Lim sighed and nodded, “Santa Pete’s bowel is still obstructed, we need to repair it now. But without suction, the surgical field will be filled with blood.”

“We can use the wall suction, set to continuous,” Shaun replied.

“That’ll will do,” Lim said and glanced over to Morgan who appeared to be holding herself up by the palms of her hands on the door.

Did she look paler than earlier?

Lim forced herself to focus on the task at hand though and turned to look as the nurses brought in the rest of the equipment and said to Shaun, “no electrocautery to control the bleeding. We’ll have to do this combat style. Tie off each artery before we cut,” Lim said.

Shaun nodded in understanding.

For about five minutes, Dr Lim watched them finish setting up all the equipment.

She could see so many things wrong with it but it wasn’t like they had any better options.

“Shaun, do you think we’re ready?” Lim asked.

Dr Murphy glanced at Morgan as she coughed again.

“I will go and get the patient, Dr Reznick, you should lie down.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he left to get Santa Pete.

Dr Lim watched Shaun go.

She had the feeling that she was about to get a whole lot more exhausted once the surgery started.

The Attending turned to Morgan and said, “he’s right, Morgan, you should lie down.”

Morgan swallowed hard and shook her head, deciding not to say aloud that she couldn’t lie in the bed next to Tyler’s. But Lim was pretty sure that she knew what that expression meant.

“At least sit down,” Lim said in her best commanding voice.

Morgan sighed and pulled over the little stool to do as she was told.

Her only plan at the moment was to watch the surgery.

Afterwards, she figured she should start thinking about what words she would say to Claire to keep her promise to Tyler.

That couldn’t be priority one though when she had no idea if she would live long enough to use them. So she just sat and watched as Lim began the procedure. 

S

Expanding the quarantine seemed like the best bet to help Chris, so Claire was just trying to think about that right now.

As far as she knew, nothing had changed in the ER so there was no reason to worry about it.

At least that’s what Dr Browne continued to tell herself while she once again followed Melendez to talk with Andrews.

Dr Melendez spoke as soon as they hit the threshold of the room, “if we expand the quarantine, I can do the transplant. The only technical breach would be…”

He was interrupted when Claire let out a little gasp next to hi,

His eyes shot over to the screen that Dr Browne was staring at, though he had no idea why she looked as distraught as she did. 

The moment her eyes fell onto the screen, Claire’s excuses not to worry disappeared.

Morgan was in isolation without any protective gear on which could only mean one thing.

The woman looked exhausted and quite clearly had a fever.

Tyler’s body behind her made Claire’s stomach physically hurt.

This was her fault.

All she had to do was agree to have dinner with her. It would have been a pleasant evening that would have probably ended in a very enjoyable way if this morning was any indication.

She dug her nails into her palm because now was not the time.

No one she knew was even aware about the ‘thing’ between herself and Morgan so it wasn’t like she could run away and talk to someone about it.

All she could do was stare at the woman and pray that she would be okay.

Melendez also looked concerned about Dr Reznick, but it was nowhere near the level of despair on Claire’s face.

“She’s infected,” Dr Andrews announced.

Melendez and Claire looked back over to him at the same time.

Melendez looked just as concerned as he expected him to be, so Andrews moved his eyes over to the resident who appeared to be absolutely devastated by the news.

If his hospital didn’t currently have an unidentifiable infectious disease, he probably would have considered the expression further.

Melendez was about to ask about his resident’s status, but his phone buzzed and cut off the question Claire had hoped he would ask. 

“Melendez?” he said the moment he pressed the phone to his ear.

He let out a heavy sigh when the nurse informed him that Chris was coding. That would be concerning enough if the man hadn’t recently signed a DNR.

He tapped Claire’s arm to get her attention (because her eyes had drifted to the monitor again) and she followed him to their patient’s room.

She was resisting the strong desire to run to the ER and demand to talk to Morgan.

All she wanted to do was hold her and assure her that everything would be okay. Maybe she could even convince herself that was true if she was allowed to try.

But, of course, it wasn’t, so she just followed Melendez back to their patient. 

S

Morgan was trying very hard to stay awake so she tried to pretend that this was just any other surgery that she was watching Dr Lim perform. The glass of the door could almost pass for the gallery in the OR if she tried to go really far into denial here.

“His vitals are holding steady, doctor,” the nurse informed the surgeons.

“Good,” Dr Lim replied.

Dr Reznick tried to crane her neck to see what was going on but she could barely raise her head at this point so she just gave up and asked a question based on past experience.

“Do you have to take down the adhesions on the sigmoid?” she asked.

Lim nodded without turning around.

But a moment later the surgeon said, “that’s dead bowel.”

“It’s perforated,” Shaun replied in agreement.

“Damn it,” Lim said under her breath.

She and Shaun worked in harmony for a few seconds before a crash rang out in the other room.

“I need a doctor!” Nurse Petringa called.

Lim glanced up and then back down to the clamps she was trying to secure. 

It would be really helpful if one of her residents wasn’t leaning against the door of an isolation room very close to passing out.

“Murphy go,” she announced and he stepped away without a word to do as he was told and moved towards the sound of the murmuring.

Lim sighed and let out a breath before she continued the procedure.

Blood flooded the field and she said, “suction.”

The nurse responded instantly.

Lim realised what she must have done, she was about to try and plug the hole with her finger until it occurred to her that Dr Reznick hadn’t spoken in a few minutes.

It seemed like the best way to keep tabs on her in this situation.

“Okay Dr Reznick, I think I’ve nicked a branch of the inferior mesenteric artery, what should I do?” she asked.

Morgan lifted her head with a frown. When it occurred to her why her Attending was asking, she replied, “plug the hole with your finger.”

“Exactly,” Lim replied and did just that, before she asked, “okay what next, Dr Reznick?...Dr Reznick?”

She finally looked away from the surgical field and her eyes widened.

Dr Reznick had obviously passed out and fell to the ground.

This was precisely why she was currently lay unconscious in the isolation room, against the door.

She called for Dr Murphy but as she was about to discover, he was dealing with a hypoglycemic incident, an asthma attack, a lot of shouting and his own sensory overload. 

So she had one resident unconscious, one in the foetal position and another that she wasn’t even aware she had to think about threatening a security guard with a taser to get to Kellan while her finger was inside a patient.

She was sure this wasn’t what Melendez meant when he said that the ER was going to be a madhouse. 


End file.
